


Lesbians in Paris

by TheLordGreen



Series: Lesbians In [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: They've escaped. Now what?





	1. Chapter 1

The Goblins cared not about the affairs of humans. The Lestrange and Carrow vaults were untouched.

WIth judicious bribery and effective makeup, they left England for the Continent. They chose Paris. A honeymoon, they said. What need had they for papers?

With the Lestrange vaults and endless possibility before them, and days of travel and sleeplessness behind them, Bellatrix. Well. Collapsed is maybe not the right word. Bellatrix did not do well.

With endless possibility came anxiety and panic and decisions and thoughts of what led her here and what she would do with the rest of her life and-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Come say hi to me on tumblr at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- and what?

Even in her sleep, Bellatrix never relaxed. Alecto slept with her wand in easy reach, but Bellatrix would wake up several times a night reaching for it. Eventually, she simply went to sleep with wand in hand.

Alecto woke up frequently from nightmares. Bellatrix didn’t. Instead she thrashed and screamed and sobbed, trapped in the nightmare of her dark night world. When she awoke, she would respond to Alecto, but slowly and uncertainly, as if she were scared of giving the wrong answer. 

“I don’t know,” she would frequently say in response to Alecto’s questions. 

Unfortunately, Alecto didn’t know either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Come say hi to me on tumblr at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lesbians are paralyzed and hurting.

Occasionally, a sob would come from the corner where Bellatrix was curled up behind the armchair.

It was the third time this week. Panicking, overwhelmed, and crying, Bellatrix would curl up as tightly as possible behind something and stay until she either fell asleep or stopped panicking. Either end took hours.

And Alecto would stay in the room, far from her, because in these moments, even Alecto’s touch and voice was too much for Bellatrix. 

So in opposites of the room they would stay, neither able to get up or leave nor able to bear the pain and the paralysis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Say hi to me on tumblr at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't get better.

Bellatrix didn’t get better.

Alecto watched as nearly every day now, the attacks came. Bellatrix grew skeletal, worse than when she was in Azkaban.

She screamed and raged, then slept 20 hours, only to wake panicking and crying to start the cycle again. She barely ate.

Alecto grew nearly as thin as Bellatrix, forsaking food, drink, and sleep in her feverish search for something to help her Bellatrix. 

And on a dark rainy day with shards of lightning and claps of thunder, a day that matched Bellatrix’s screams of rage and sobs of deep and intense sorrow Alecto found something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Say hi to me on tumblr at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


	5. Chapter 5

The something was not in Paris. 

Portkey dealers willing to illegally sell transnational portkeys were hard to find, but find them Alecto did. From there, the edges of western Russia, they had to apparate five miles. Somehow, Alecto managed without splinching the two of them.

Their dark marks let them through the wards, but it was still a long trek through the snow to get to the base of the fort. It stood before them: Alecto’s hope. If anyone knew how to cure someone with Bella’s affliction, how to excise those demons from one’s mind, they would be here.

Durmstrang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Say hi to me over on tumblr at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


End file.
